


Recovery

by katrinawritesthings



Series: Demon au [3]
Category: SHINee
Genre: Fantasy, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-10-20 10:58:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10661169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katrinawritesthings/pseuds/katrinawritesthings
Summary: “Sleepy little demon, all tuckered out from a long night of stealing souls,” Jonghyun coos gently, brushing his hair out of his face. Taemin finds the energy in him to scoff.





	Recovery

Apparently, Taemin’s calculations were a little off when he teleported out of that dark alley, so when he teleports into the doorway of Jonghyun’s home, he actually appears a foot to the right and lands on top of his excessive pile of shoes. **  
**

“Fuck,” he hisses, stumbling over them. He braces himself on the wall so he doesn’t fall on his face. He might just fall over anyway. He’s so tired. He knew putting off collecting so many souls would be a bad idea, and he knew that trying to go get them all in one night would be an even worse idea, but he did both anyway. Now he’s paying for his mistakes. He hopes Gwiboon is enjoying his suffering enough right now that she doesn’t feel the need to tell him that she told him so.

He takes two steps into the living room, then groans and runs his fingers through his hair between his nubby little horns. He really doesn’t feel like _walking_ all the way to the bedroom. Every muscle in his body feels like a weight to lift. He slips forward into a teleport instead, fading out slowly instead of popping there quickly like usual. He’s too tired to even teleport properly. It’s a miracle that he even made it into the right house from the other side of town, to be honest. When he fades into the bedroom, the windows are closed, which he’s extremely thankful for. The sun isn't out yet and it also won’t be welcome in his life for another couple of days, which is how long he plants to sleep.

Jonghyun isn’t in here either; Taemin guesses he finished up later than he thought and his little human is already up and getting ready for work. Well, that just means more bed for him. He doesn’t even change out of his clothes before he drapes over the mattress with a soft sigh. It’s still warm. He crawls right up the middle of it and flops to his back, letting his body sprawl out however it wants to and letting his eyes slide shut. He’s not moving for a while. Jonghyun can sleep around him if he needs to.

Despite being dead tired, it always takes Taemin a few minutes to really fall asleep. He nuzzles Jonghyun’s pillow gently, wiggles himself to get into the perfectly comfortable position. Ahh, yes. This is good. He can feel sleep enveloping him like a warm cloud of goodness and joy.

“Aw. Look at you.”

Taemin doesn’t open his eyes when Jonghyun speaks. He doesn’t need to; he can just imagine him, peeping around the doorframe with that little smile of his, hair freshly dried from the shower, all dressed up for work. Adorable. He doesn’t even mind being kept up for another few minutes as Jonghyun slinks into the bedroom. He hums softly just to show that he’s awake, that he’s listening. There’s movement at the end of the bed before blankets are being pulled up to cover his chest.

“Sleepy little demon, all tuckered out from a long night of stealing souls,” Jonghyun coos gently, brushing his hair out of his face. Taemin finds the energy in him to scoff.

“Collecting,” he mumbles, nudging Jonghyun’s hand away. “Not stealing.” There’s a difference.

“My dark little nugget of the night,” Jonghyun sighs happily. Taemin feels the bed dip as Jonghyun leans down and presses a tiny little kiss to his left horn. The soft laugh that slips from his lips betrays how he tries to act grumpy before he can even start acting. _Dark little nugget of the night._ That’s a new one. He kind of likes it. Jonghyun fixes up the blankets around him, pats his tummy, pokes his cheek. “I went out to eat last night and there’s leftovers in the fridge,” he says, “so when you wake up for like ten minutes at noon to eat it, please, _please_ don’t use your powers and set the bag on fire again. Just use the microwave. Taemin. Please.”

He sounds tired in his soul the way that Taemin is tired in his body. Taemin smiles, amused, but also half guilty. It was an accident, but Jonghyun does have a point. He nods with a little hum to let Jonghyun know that he heard and understood. Then he reaches out with a weak hand to find Jonghyun’s leg and then to push him further away. He means to mumble “go to work,” but nothing really comes out other than another hum. Jonghyun understands anyway, because he gets off of the bed with a flutter of his fingertips against Taemin’s leg.

“Sweet dreams, my darling devilspawn,” he sings as he leaves. Taemin scoffs. He didn’t _spawn._ He _rose_ , from fire and ash and shit. A true awakening of formidable power. And speaking of awakening, that’s something he doesn’t plan on doing for a while. He pulls Jonghyun’s blankets up further and sighs softly as he starts drifting off to sleep again.

Later, when he wakes up at noon to heat up Jonghyun’s leftovers, he notices that Jonghyun left him a bright yellow postie note on the bag. He squints groggily at it as he carries the food to the microwave. “Use the microwave,” it says first, and Taemin rolls his eyes. Then it goes on. “And eat outside in the sun. You’re starting to look too pale :c Demons need their vitamins too.”

“...Mmgh,” Taemin groans. He doesn’t want to go outside. He doesn’t want to see the sun. The big floating yellow asshole in the sky. But that frownie face is just too… cute. He can imagine Jonghyun pouting at him like like that and it makes him sigh. He can’t ignore that.

When his food comes out of the microwave, he takes it and shuffles outside to Jonghyun’s little backyard. His comfy lawn chairs are both still around the ashes of the campfire they had the other day, so Taemin grabs one and lugs it through the rows of planted vegetables on the other side of the yard. He plonks it down right in the middle of Jonghyun’s garden, between his growing onions and the empty little tangerine tree, and then collapses into it. The sun blazes at him overhead, but he closes his eyes against it and opens his bag to start on his fancy restaurant fries and whatever else Jonghyun saved for him.

He does have to admit that the sun feels nice, after a while; it’s not too hot and it makes him feel all warm and toasty on the inside without making him sweaty. It’s nice. He eats slowly, but it still only takes him around ten minutes to finish it all. He thinks Jonghyun knows him too well. He crumples up the bag and kind of just half stuffs it into the cup holder of his chair. Now that he’s out here, he doesn’t want to go back inside. Not even if he teleports. This is nice and warm and comfortable. He wiggles off his jacket, shifts to get comfortable, and drops it over his eyes to block out the light. Within minutes, he’s asleep again.

The next time he wakes up is when Jonghyun wakes him up with a gentle shake of his shoulder. The sun is down, which is good. Taemin pulls his jacket down and squints groggily at his little human’s smile hovering over him.

“Good morning, moonshine,” Jonghyun smiles. Taemin thinks he can just barely see the last oranges of the sunset fading behind his head. He mumbles a little grumble in reply. Jonghyun helps him to his feet and presses a little kiss to his lips. “Still tired?” he asks, brushing his hair out of his eyes gently. Taemin nods with a yawn against his shoulder. He’s gonna be tired for a year, to be honest. Jonghyun chuckles at his sleepiness and guides him out of the garden and into the house. Taemin could teleport them to the bedroom, but he still doesn’t feel like using up energy. Leaning half of his weight on Jonghyun takes less effort anyway.

“Here we go,” Jonghyun mumbles as he tugs Taemin into bed. “Here,” he says. “You should change.” He presses a pair of pajamas into Taemin’s hands and then leaves for the bathroom. Taemin looks at the clothes in his arms. He should change. He should do a lot of things, to be honest. He should shower and brush his teeth and probably eat more. But, whatever. He’s still so tired. He fumbles himself out of his clothes slowly. When Jonghyun gets back, he’s still wiggling into the sweats and he hasn’t even buttoned his shirt up at all. Taemin doesn’t really care, either. This is good enough for him. He ignores the way Jonghyun points out how he’s not even fully dressed and wiggles himself under the covers.

“‘M’ere,” he mumbles, flopping his arm out. He doesn’t think his eyes have been open for a collective ten minutes today. He’s been enjoying the experience. Soon, Jonghyun joins him in bed, sitting up against the headboard and pulling his laptop into his lap. Taemin slides his arm around his waist and nuzzles him, yawning again into his skin.

“You gonna be up for breakfast tomorrow?” Jonghyun asks, rubbing his thumb over Taemin’s left horn gently. Taemin grumbles, squeezing him close. He concentrates for a moment on drawing his horns back into his head, hiding them from Jonghyun’s fingers. He doesn’t want that distracting him while he’s trying to sleep.

“Maybe,” he murmurs. Depends on how early breakfast is tomorrow. He could probably go for like, a noon breakfast. He might be awake enough by then. “Linguica?” he asks hopefully. He knows Jonghyun bought some the other day. He could drag himself out of bed early for some of that heaven. Maybe in an omelette or something. Jonghyun laughs softly and rubs his hand soothingly over his arm.

“Sure,” he says. “A nice big breakfast for my hardworking minion of hell.”

“I’m not a _minion_ ,” Taemin says, but his lips twitch up anyway. Jonghyun’s little pet names really are his favorite. He buries his face in Jonghyun’s leg then, before Jonghyun can make him talk any longer. He wants to go back to sleep. Jonghyun gets the hint and just pokes him playfully once before he starts tapping away quietly on his laptop. The soft clicks soothe Taemin to sleep easily paired with Jonghyun’s warmth and sweet cologne and calm aura. Taemin feels like this time, this session, is going to be the one that really fixes him up.


End file.
